Morning of Pancakes
by HeartzDiary
Summary: Ren made pancakes, Nora is sick, Pyrrha and Jaune go to buy more ingredients. What happens when Ren and Nora are left alone in the dorm room? Renora one-shot.


**A/N: Here's another Renora one-shot.**

 **I've been on a Renora/RWBY kick lately.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The plate that once held a stack of 10 pancakes was now empty.

The jar of sticky syrup, that they used for the pancakes, was now empty as well.

All eyes of Team JNPR were now focused on the hyperactive, living lightning rod, who was currently curled up on her bed with a stomachache. Moans sounded from under the covers.

"Nora, you should know from experience that you can't be eating all of the pancakes plus the entire jar of syrup." Pyrrha shook her head almost disappointed, but honestly expected it of the orange haired girl.

"What are we going to eat now that Nora ate the entire breakfast meant for four people?" Jaune hung is head low, sad that there was no breakfast.

Ren stared at the covered lump on the bed trying to find reason to be upset over what his childhood friend had just done, but he just couldn't. If he was ever mad at her, it never lasted long, he learned long ago that he can't remain mad at her. He shifted his gaze from Nora to his other teammates. "How about you two go check the cafeteria kitchen for ingredients and I'll make another batch? If the kitchen doesn't have what I need, then go ahead to the store. Good thing we don't have classes this morning, right Nora?"

A quick shuffle under the blankets and a soft moan told Ren that she had heard him.

"Alright, we will go. You got her?" Pyrrha asked. Ren nodded in response. "Let's go, Jaune." She grabbed the nearly depressed blond boy by his hood and started dragging him out of the dorm room.

After the door closed, Ren walked over to the bed and sat down next to Nora. "Why do you do that when you know all it does is gives you a stomachache?"

Nora uncovered her head and looked at pink-eyed boy. "Because I love your pancakes."

Ren gave her a soft smile as he reached a hand towards her head, he combed his fingers through her short orange hair. "I know you love my pancakes, but how about you try saving some for Pyrrha and Jaune next time? And that way, you still get to have some and you won't have a stomachache afterwards?" Nora nodded her head, she could feel her face warming up at her crushes tender moment with her.

"Are you willing to take medicine?" He knew the answer, but figured he should try anyways.

Nora shook her head violently, making herself dizzy. "No way! I'm not taking that yucky pink stuff." She covered her head again with the blanket, a few moments after she peeked out again. "Ren, I have a question." She said in a whisper, but quickly yelled out in one long breath. "It has to stay between us! No telling Jaune or Pyrrha or Ruby or Weiss or Blake or Yang!"

"Very well. What is your question?" He asked unfazed by her sudden yelling.

Nora pulled herself up to a sitting position, letting her hands sit in her lap and fingers twiddling nervously. "Um, what would you do if there was a girl that liked you? I mean like-like you. I mean love...you?"

Ren was rather surprised, though he didn't show it, that she had asked something like that. It wasn't a normal topic for the Magnhild wielder. He had to think on that question for a minute or so and little did he know that his hesitance to answer was wearing on Nora's nerves.

' _Why isn't he answering? Did I say something wrong? What if he doesn't like me back like I like him? What if he turns me down? What if he likes someone else?'_ Nora's mental breakdown continued until Ren started to speak again.

"Well, for starters, I have someone I like already." Ren's face took on a red hue at his admission, Nora had not noticed it though as her brain seemed to stop functioning at finding out that Ren has a crush on someone already.

' _What?! Who is this girl?! Or is it a guy?! I must break their legs! Nobody steals my Lie Ren from me!'_ "Who is it?" Instantly, Nora was in Ren's face demanding to know who his crush was.

"What?" Ren was confused on her sudden behavior.

"Who dares to steal your heart?! I must know! Legs will be broken! And that's not an empty threat!" The orange haired girl practically growled.

He should have known that she would think the worst just from a simple statement. He sighed. "Nora, calm down. There will be no need to break any legs, unless you wish to break your own legs." He peeked up at her to see what her reaction would be.

Nora froze trying to process what Ren just said. "Ren, are you getting sick or something?"

"No, why?"

"Because why in the world would I want to break my own legs? That doesn't make any sense." She leaned on Ren and moaned when her stomach started feeling upset again.

"You should really listen to the words that someone speaks. You might actually understand the underlying meaning to their words, or more like my words." He patted her head with a chuckle.

"Explain your words to me." Nora pouted not wanting to dig deeper when she already wasn't feeling good.

"If you wish," Ren turned to face her making her have to sit up on her own and look at him. "I love you, Nora. Always have. And always will."

Nora's eyes widened in shock. "Boop?"

Ren gave a small smile and poked her nose. "Boop."

Nora completely forgot about her stomachache and tackled Ren to the floor in excitement and laughter. "And here I thought you were in love with someone else."

"You thought I liked someone else? Who happened to come to your mind?" Ren was almost nervous to know who Nora had thought he had a thing for.

"Well...I thought maybe Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Jaune. Can't blame me. I thought someone was gonna steal you away from me." Nora pouted.

Ren almost couldn't believe that she thought that he had a crush on their team leader, Jaune. "Nora, really? How can you think that I have a crush on Jaune or Pyrrha? Remember, we've been trying to set them up together."

Nora thought for a second on that. "Oh yea. I guess my mind was just running wild. Sorry." She giggled and hugged him tight around the neck as they continued to lay on the floor.

The dorm room door opened to revealed Pyrrha and Jaune with a bag of groceries in each hand.

"Welcome back!" Nora gave them a huge smile, not worried at all about her and Ren's current position.

"Um, yeah, we're back. You seem to be feeling better, Nora." Pyrrha had a soft smile on her face knowing exactly what conspired in their absence.

Nora got up and flexed her biceps showing that she was back to 100%. "You know it! I'm good as new!"

Ren got up off the floor. "So I'm assuming we will be having pancakes for lunch too. I'll get started." He took the bags from Pyrrha and Jaune making his way to the kitchen to begin cooking.

"So...what did we miss?" Jaune asked still clueless as to what happened.

"I'll tell you later, Jaune." Pyrhha said. "Let's go help Ren in the kitchen. Actually, Nora, you sit and rest a little while longer. Okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I'll be Ren's assistant in the kitchen." Nora jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Nora, no." Ren told her.

"Nora, yes." Was Nora's reply.

Ren sighed. "Fine. But don't touch the stove. We don't need Professor Goodwitch yelling at us again for setting the kitchen on fire."

"Deal." Nora raised her hand and poked Ren's nose with a big smile on her face. "Boop."

Ren smiled at her and poked her nose back. "Boop."

For the first time in forever, Nora actually did not set the kitchen on fire and all of Team JNPR were able to have pancakes and syrup this time around.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
